One-in-a-Billion
by souleaterfangal123
Summary: ONE-SHOT! "What do you know? Two young souls. I wonder how kid souls taste. Guess i'm gonna find out!" The kishin egg said as it loomed over the ash-blonde haired 8 year old and the albino 9 year old. A one-shot about Soul and Maka's meeting, and how it was a one-in-a-billion outcome for the both of them! Little kid semi-AU. Dedicated to GigiandMad!


**AN: Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here! This one-shot is dedicated to GigiandMad for winning the mini-contest I had for my readers for my story "Pirates of the Sea"! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**_Soul's POV_**

"Yo mom? dad?" I said, peeking through the door to the living room doors.

"What is it Soul? You should be in bed by now." My mother said, looking at me as I walked into the living room like I was a bug or something.

"Um, I kinda found out that I can do something..." I said, looking at my blue bunny slippers, silently chanting in my head _"please don't freak out, please don't freak out"._

"What is it? Will you tell us?" My dad said in a blanck expression, looking up from his newspaper.

"Actually, I think it'll be better if I just show you..." I nervously said, looking up at the two people that hate me. My very own parents.

"Then go ahead Soul." My mother spoke, obviously a little angry about me disturbing her.

I took a deep breath in, then pictured my other form in my head, all the while closing my eyes.

"What the heck?" My mother spoke, covering her ruby-red lips with her hand, red eyes wide open.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was lying on the carpeted floor, in the weird form that I have found out that I could transform into.

"You, you..." My dad trailed off, looking at me with frightened brown eyes.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I said, as I transformed back in a flash of blinding light.

"You are a disgrace to the Evans family." My mother stated with hard, cold eyes. Ouch.

"Huh?" I said, clearly confused. I thought they would have been proud, or surprised. Not angry or offended.

"Get out now." My father said, double teaming me.

"But, Why? I'm your son.." I said, looking at them with my ruby eyes.

"We don't care if your our son. Your a weapon, a _monster."_ My mother said, looking at me from her spot on the sofa.

So, I did just that. I went to my room, grabbed my back-pack, packed some clothes, put my piggy-bank in there, and packed a blanket. Then, I walked down stairs, wrote a note to my brother Wes, he was the only one that cared for me, and walked out of my house, with my broken heart following me.

* * *

**_Maka's POV_**

"Daddy, i'm going outside to play, tell me if mommy comes back." I spoke, getting on my jacket and shoes.

"Ok sweetie, just don't go to far!" My dad called from the living room.

I walked out of the house into the cold air. I was a straight-A student, which was very impressive for a 8 year old. I walked down the streets, looking in the shop windows. Occasionally writing my name on fogged-up windows. I kept on walking through the town streets, and yes, I know I promised my father that I wouldn't stroll to far, but he lied about not cheating on mama, so he lies, I lie.

As I lost myself in a bunch of what-ifs, I realized that I was lost, in the middle of nowhere. Great, just what I needed. I sat down on a bench, trying to gather my thoughts. It was dark out, there is no one around, and I didn't know where I was. Well, could anything get any worse. I got up and started walking again, maybe I could find someone to help me. then, all of a sudden, _BAM! _I fell straight on my butt, and as I stood up, I realized that a white headed boy was sitting down on his butt, just like I was till I got up.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I yelped, pulling him up by his jacket. I noticed that he was wearing a backpack. I wonder why?

"No worries, I wasn't watching either, so I guess it's both of our faults. Soul." He said, looking at me with his red eyes.

"What? What'dya mean, 'Soul'?" I asked, confused.

"My name is Soul silly!" He said, smiling at me with sharp teeth. Cool.

"Maka." I said, holding my hand out. He shook it.

"How old are you?" He asked me.

"I'm 8. You?" I asked as I flung one of my pony-tails over my shoulder.

"9." He said. We were around the same age.

"What are you doing out-side at night-time Maka?" He asked me.

"Um, I was walking around town, then I got lost.." I said. "How 'bout you Soul?"

"My mother and Dad kicked me out."

...

...

...

...

"Why?" I asked. He seemed so nice, why would his parents kick him out?

"'Cause they think i'm too cool for them." He said, smirking.

"Nuh-uh! Parent shouldn't kick someone out for being 'cool'!" I argued.

"Well, they also kicked me out because I can-" He was silently cut off as we both looked at the deformed figure in front of us.

"What do you know? Two young souls. I wonder how kid souls taste. Guess i'm gonna find out!" The kishin egg said as it loomed over the ash-blonde haired 8 year old and the albino 9 year old.

"Maka." Soul said, looking at me as I quickly went into a fighting stance. My mom didn't teach me how to fight for no reason.

"Yeah Soul?" I asked, not taking my emerald eyes of the monster watching us.

"Grab my hand."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!" He said, annoyed. So, I grabbed his hand as he was surrounded by a white light, and when I looked down I seen a red and black scythe in my hand, like my papa. What a coincidence that I know how to fight with a scythe, thanks to papa, and my new friend Soul is a scythe. The next thing I know, the big creature attacks and I fight it 'till I seen a red soul come out of it's body.

"What's this?" Soul asked, poking the floating red thing with a stick.

"Soul! don't touch it! It could be dangerous!" I said.

"Whatever. Hey, where'd you learn to do those moves?" He asked me, curiosity in his eyes.

"Mom taught me. Where'd you learn to be a scythe?" I asked back.

"I taught myself."

"Cool."

"I know, right?" He said, flashing me a smirk.

* * *

**After that, Soul helped Maka find her way home, and Soul moved in with his pal, Black*Star. They didn't see each other since. 8 years later, Soul and Maka both enrolled at Death-Weapon-Meister Academy, where they met in a piano room.**

* * *

"That was beautiful! And it's nice to see you again." The girl said. Soul turned around and looked at her.

"Hey..."

"You don't remember my name?" The blonde girl in pigtail said, bewildered.

"No, I know you, don't remember your name." He said, racking his brain as he looked at her.

"Maka!" She said with a smile.

"Soul." He said.

"I know. You wanna be partners? You know, since we already fought together and everything..."

"You wouldn't want me."

"Eh?"

"this is the guy I am." The white-headed male said, gesturing to the black piano.

"Cool." Maka said.

"sure, why not?" Maka extended her hand, and he shook it again for the second time.

* * *

**The pair went on a bunch of missions together, and started becoming really close. Then...**

* * *

"Maka, I love you. Will you marry me?" Soul asked, looking at the girl in front of him.

"Yes! of course!" Maka said, tackling him to the ground as she placed her lips on his.

* * *

**After the wedding, honeymooning, and bonding, Soul and Maka had 3 kids: 2 weapons, one meister. Then, as the couple watched their children playing in their backyard..**

* * *

"Hey babe?" The now-matured Soul looking at his wife.

"Hmm?" She hummed, placing her book down to show that she was paying attention.

"what do you think the chances were of us meeting and becoming, well, this?" He said, gesturing to their house, kids, and the matching rings on their fingers.

"Defiantly one-in-a-billion." Maka said, as she stood up and kissed her husband on the lips.

"Defiantly." Her husband said, kissing his wife again, then, they watched their children bickering about what color was the best, completely oblivious to their parents watching them with pride in their eyes.

* * *

**AN: And Done! I hoped you all liked my first one-shot, especially GigiandMad who this one-shot is dedicated to! Please review, favourite, whatever! Oh! and please check out my other stories too! Thanks! souleaterfangal123 is out! :)**


End file.
